Pirates of the Naruverse: The Adventure of Sparrow
by frozen yoyo
Summary: Kou was just the average ace pirate. Until she fell skull first into the naruto world and gets tangled with the plot. Oh, she can get home alright. Shes just in it for the fun. rewritten BETTER
1. I am Kou Sparrow And I am pissed

**Well since my former of this story was utter crap, ive decided to rewrite it! So hopefully, this turns out better… hopefully.**

I am Kou Sparrow. And I am extremely pissed off.

I captain the great ship, the Black Pearl with my ever so loyal crew.

And right now, I am being attacked. By my favorite pain in the arse stalkers. "Captain! We're being attacked!"

"Really? I couldn't tell from all the holes they're blowing into my ship!" good ole Barbossa, always stating the painfully obvious. The enemy ship's 2 captain hopped onto my ship.

"Kou! Long time no sea! Get it? Sea! SEA!"

"that wasn't funny brother."

"my, how I have missed my dearies… NOT. GET OFF MY SHIP."

"ah, that not the way to treat guests, is it my sweet?" one of the two captain had a knife to my throat. Crap.

"Heh heh heh… would you to like some tea?" he lifted the knife from my neck.

"adda girl." I walked to the edge of my ship, looking down into the darkness of space, stars, moons, planets and the such. The 2 captains went to my side and looked at me. I looked at them and said

"I'm gonna have to sink the Black Pearl to the deepest pits of the universe when I give the two of you flubber nuggets tea!" and my crew pushed the 2 off of my ship.

"Cheers, to our Captain Kou Sparrow!" Barbossa cheered, as did the whole crew. I'm crazy, insane, anything you wish. But really, I'm just unorthodox. I'm known as having...bipolar issues...some claim to me having a personality disorder.

Others say I escaped a hospital ward by chewing through my straight jacket. Heck people go so far as to call me a vampire and be serious about it. But those are just myths about me. But who knows? I might be bipolar. I might have a second personality. I just might be in the pre-stages of vampire-ness!

Ahh well. Well find out soon enough if people start disappearing. No. I didn't forget the claim about the straight jacket. That ones actually true. I went to the planet silent hill full of homicidal monsters and zombies.

They trapped me in a straight jacket trying to force down this weird liquid. That's when I chewed through the stupid thing. Do NOT ask me how.

But during the celebrating, something peculiar happened on a small planet the Black Pearl was cruising over. It seemed engulfed in red and I was 9 red tails like things coming from it. Soon we landed on the peculiar planet and I investigated. I didn't know that the results from my little mystery would threaten the entire existence of everything.

Wow.


	2. Take a picture, it lasts longer

"Dammit!" I have been stuck on this abandoned planet having only a pistol with a single bullet! And its all that blood weasel of a first mate, Barbossa. If I ever get my hands on him, I WIL WRING HIS NECK.

Until then, I will wait and get the black pearl back and discipline my mutinous crew. I am Kou Sparrow. And I will get my revenge .

There in a bar sat a rugged looking person. They were face planted on to the table, holding a cup of milk. "Ms. Kou Sparrow."

The person sat up with a mutter. "So ya know my name. Waddya want, a blue ribbon? And that's CAPTAIN Kou Sparrow to you, missy."

Her eyes and pretty much all of her face were covered by the large pirate's hat that looked like its seen waaay better days. The hair was covered and the rest of her body was hidden by a blanket like sack thing. Over all, she looked like a hobo.

"So _this_ is the infamous Sparrow. You're just like your ancestors before you. What a waste of life." The other sneered before grabbing Kou's arm.

"if you only came to insult me, I suggest you go, mate." She whispered drunkenly, now crushing the hand that wasn't gripping her arm.

"Lord Orochimaru wants to recruit you."

Uuhhhh lord oreo chi muu?" she slurred.

The rest of the people in the bar had either run for their lives or froze in their seat from the sight of Orochimaru's henchman.

The loud reminder of the clock that 12pm had started interrupted Kou's train of thought. "hmm its 12."

"…I can tell."

"you know what that time means?"

"time for you to come with me to lord Orochimaru."

"Nooo, time for you to stop bruising my arm, me crushing your hand and time for me to…"

"…what?" the henchman asked suspiciously.

"time for me to get going." She leaped off her seat towards the door at break neck speed.

"Shit, she got away."

"Well what the hell are you gonna do about it then?" the back of his head asked him.

"oh, shddup!" and he went chasing her.

"uughh hes gonna kill me" kou muttered as her ran. She looked behind her self praying she wont find her assailant. "Thank god he isn't follo-"she ran into a tree. Amazingly, she didn't pass out. "Holy snot, THAT HURT jerk!" and she started beating up the tree. While she was busy abusing that innocent tree, she didn't notice to people walking past her.

**Kisame's POV**

As Itachi and I walked, we noticed some weird hobo by the side of the dirt bath yelling and middle fingering a tree.

We exchanged weird looks then we decided to ignore the weird hobo. The hobo was wearing a sack thing covering from the ground up and the head completely covered by a strange hat.

Still walking side by side, we saw a henchman with the uniform of Orochimaru.

"Heyy! You 2 guys! You didn't happen to see a bitch here, have you?" we stayed silent. "…looks like a hobo?" I pointed in the direction the came from. "Thank you."

The henchman continued running, talking to himself not knowing the two of us were listening to him. "Why would lord Orochimaru want such a useless thing… what's so great about a real live _pirate_?"

That moment Itachi gave me a scared… _Scared?_ Scared glance and we ran full speed back towards the hobo person, I following suit.

When I caught up to Itachi, I was the henchman on the ground knowcked out. This really must be scaring him. Who is that hobo?

**Kou's POV**

I was finished telling that tree off when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. I looked back to see two people in matching clothes. Matching clothes? Maybe they're traveling dancers or something.

There was this really tall guy carrying a giant bandaged… stick? Running swiftly next to a shorter one. It might've just been me, but I could've sworn the shorter one was making the clumsy heavy foot steps. Hmm now that they're closer, he looks like he's in a panic. And ya know what else I've noticed… they're headed… right… at… me?

I scrambled up the nearest tree and sat on top the tallest branch in just minutes. Yup, I'm pretty freaking flammable… no not flammable… meh oh well. I was thinking of why I was flammable when I glanced over to my side, just in time to see a hand almost grab me.

"GREAT DAVY JONES" I yelled and felt I was tipping backwards. "oh sh-" I was falling from branch to branch to branch to branch to branch falling and falling.

"ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Squirre-ow. Ow. Ow." When I finally caught sight of the ground, my comfy potato sack got torn off my body. "well fu-" I was interrupted by being hung upside down by my foot by another branch.

Is this my punishment for flipping off a tree?

**Kisame's POV**

Itachi and I were waiting on the ground for a while until we saw the hobo. Well, no longer looking like a hobo. Turns out it was a she, she was wearing a looong jacket that covered her torso and looked like the sleeves were burned, ripped, torn or dissolved off or something.

One arm was covered in loose dirty bandages with lots of jewelry on it while the other arm had one long glove from the wrist to the shoulder.

She had reeaaalllyyy long black hair with… grey tips that was about half a centimeter from touching the ground.

A branch held her by her long leather boot with a lot of buckles that went up to the knee. For pants well they looked like shorts that ended at her thigh with ends that looked were burned, ripped, torn or dissolved off but had loose bandages coming from under them to under her boot.

Her face… wow she's kinda cute. With… err yellow and grey… twitching…. Eyes. I snapped out of observing her once I noticed she was twitching.

"Well are you two going to keep ogling at me or help me? Cuz if it's the first choice, I suggest you mates brace your crotches."


End file.
